


Enabler's Feeding

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Incest, Lactation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	1. Chapter 1

Yang plopped herself onto her bed with a heavy and relieved sigh. “So glad to be back….” She whispered to herself.

 

“Well, where’d you even go?!” Ruby asked excitedly, popping up beside her sister and startling her.

 

“Ah! Ruby!? What the hell?! You three are supposed to be out shopping for dust today!” Yang shouted throwing her pillow against Ruby’s face.

 

“We did, then Weiss and Blake started getting affectionate….and I felt left out, so I came back…” She put the pillow back on Yang’s bed as she talked. “Why do you look so tired? Did your sparring with Velvet and Coco get a bit rough?”   
  
Yang paused for a moment, remembering she told her team that she was just sparring with the two to help their close combat, even though that wasn’t the case. “Uh… Yeah, a bit…” Rolling onto her side, she looked at her little sister and smirked. “I could use a massage if you don’t mind, Ruby.~ Just a good back rub will do.”   
  
Ruby smiled and nodded, always happy to help her sister. As she climbed onto Yang’s bed, she watched Yang slip out of her top and bra, tossing them both onto the floor. “Yang...there are a bunch of scratch marks on your back…” Ruby noted, guiding her index finger along most of them. “I guess they really did get rough with you.”   
  
The blonde nodded and laid back down on her stomach, putting a pillow under her stomach to help not squish her breasts against the bed once Ruby started rubbing her back. “Do we have any oil in here or did Weiss use it all already?”   
  
“All gone! Sorry, sis!~” Ruby said with a smile, throwing her legs around her sister and sitting down on her plump ass. “I’ll just be gentle and rub your back.”   
  
Yang nodded and rested her head on her arms. As she felt her little sister’s hands gently roam her sides, she couldn’t help but shift just a little bit to get into a more comfortable position. “Just my back, Rubes. It just stings a bit, so if I flinch, it’s okay.” She knew Ruby caught her drift as her little hands moved from her hips to just over the hem of her shorts and up her spine with a gentle, yet firm touch. “Atta girl.~ Just like-” Her body winced a bit when Ruby’s hands hit one of the fresh scars on her back. “...that.”   
  
Letting out a soft giggle, the crimsonette, pressed down a bit against her sister’s spine. “Sorry, Yang! You got a bit of a tight spot here.” She listened to soft and quiet moans leave Yang’s lips every few seconds as she worked on the spot, finally loosening it up and moving her hands around to the next spot.   
  
Quietly panting, Yang bit her lip to suppress even more moans as Ruby took full control in the massage, getting every single spot she could.  _ Dust, I forgot how good Ruby was at this! Maybe I can ride this out a bit longer…  _ “Hey, Ruble?”   
  
“Yes, Yang?” She asked, continuing her task of massaging her sister’s back.   
  
“Think...think you can massage my breasts too…? They’re a bit sore and your hands just work magic for massages.” She expected Ruby to flat out shut the idea down.   
  
“Uh… Well, I guess. I don’t want anyone on our team to be too sore to fight if we need to!~” She lifted herself off of Yang and flipped the blonde onto her back, starting as her large, full breasts swung with her and rested in plain view.   
  
Seeing her sister sit and stare at her breasts when they came into view, Yang rolled her eyes and sighed.  _ Oh, dust, she’s gonna stare forever with that look.  _ “Hey!” She gently pat Ruby’s cheek. “You’re about to touch them, and it’s not the first time you’ve seen them either! You don’t have to stare…”   
  
“Sorry, Yang!” Ruby cooed, lowering one hand to each breast, squeezing them and doing her best to massage them without making it too sexual, but that failed the moment she heard Yang’s musical moans once again. Looking at her sister’s face without making it obvious, she could see the red tint that littered Yang’s cheeks while she played with her breasts. “Yang… Are you…”   
  
“I’m sorry, Ruby. Your hands just feel good…” Turning her head in embarrassment, she didn’t see Ruby lower her head so her lips wrapped around one of Yang’s breasts. “Oooohhh~ Ruby what are you-”   
  
Ruby harshly bit Yang’s nipple to shush her. When she knew Yang was going to be quiet, she smiled and lifted herself off of Yang and scooted her body lower so she was flat against Yang. “I’ve… I’ve thought about this before. Just us, alone and me getting to play with your chest… They’re so big, it’s hard not to think about it at least once.”   
  
“Ruby, but why-” She was quickly cut off with another bite, forcing a pleasured moan to leave her lips. “Okay! I get it!”   
  
“I’m not an idiot, Yang… Those scratches aren’t sparring marks. Velvet or Coco gave these to you as… well, you know…” She saw Yang open her mouth to retort and she quickly placed her teeth on her nipple once again, earning a silent nod. “So...promise not to tell anyone and let me have a little fun… I know it’s wrong but, just a little bit.”   
  
Yang smiled, feeling a tear fill her eyes. “Go ahead, Ruby.” Reaching down, she gently pet her sister, using her other hand to hold one of her breasts ready for Ruby’s lips. “Do what you want.”   
  
Hearing her sister’s permission, she smiled wide and got to work almost immediately, wrapping her lips around Yang’s breasts and suckling on them. After a few moments, to both girls’ surprise, milk started spurting into Ruby’s mouth as Yang moaned out loudly. After swallowing what was in her mouth, she raised her head and looked at her sister. “Why...Why do you have breast milk?”   
  
“Coco and Velvet like drinking breast milk...so I found ways to produce without being pregnant.” She admitted, hiding behind a chuckle.   
  
Ruby blinked and activated her semblance, diving back in so she could drink all the milk that she could. Pulling hard on Yang’s breast with her mouth, she managed to get out every ounce that was possible for the time being, swallowing it with a happy hum mixed with a moan. “Have...Have you ever tasted it?”   
  
“Nah. Velvet gets greedy about it.”   
  
The crimsonette nodded, diving onto the other breast, tugging on it with her teeth before holding it in place with her hands and suckling it like a nursing child. When her mouth was full, she pulled off, watching streams of milk flow down onto Yang’s stomach.   
  
“Ruby, what are you doing…?” Her eyes went wide as Ruy approached her and met her lips, kissing her deeply and lovingly. It took a moment, but the blonde eagerly returned the kiss, opening her mouth slightly so her sister could drain her milk into her mouth. When their lungs begged for air, the two pairs of lips separated and a single string of breast milk connected them until Ruby licked her lips with a smile. In unison, both girls swallowed the milk that coated their tongue and smiled to each other. “That’s… pretty sweet.~” Nodding in silent agreement, Ruby went back to drinking all the milk she could from her sister, swallowing every drop with adoring love for both the taste and for Yang.   
  
After about fifteen minutes, Ruby finally stopped and kissed Yang fully and deeply, making sure her thanks for the experience was shown. The older sister lovingly kissed her younger back, their tongues dancing and swirling around each other to catch every chance to taste the other that the could.Once their lungs ached for air again, they broke the kiss and looked into each other’s eyes. Lust, love, and adoration swirled between the two before they both smiled and giggled together. “I can’t believe we just did that!~” Yang said, pulling her sister close in a loving embrace and petting her once again.   
  
Humming happily, Ruby nodded and gently kissed Yang’s neck. “Think we can do it more often, Yang? Maybe not like you, Coco and Velvet do, but...you know…?”   
  
“Of course, Rubes! I’d love to get more massages from you!~” Yang giggled, laying back down on her back and pulling Ruby with her. “As long as I can get a taste and repay the favor. I’m sure you’d love this feeling.”   
  
Ruby nodded and closed her eyes, yawning happily and pulling a blanket over the two of them so keep them covered if anyone walks in. “Thank you, Yang… I hope I helped you feel better.”   
  
“Oh, you definitely did.~” Sharing one final kiss, the two drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ah! Ruby, don’t be so greedy…” Yang pleaded, waking up to her sister’s mouth wrapped around her luscious chest once again. “I wake up like this every morning, you know? Horny because my sister can’t keep her mouth to herself.”   
  
“Sorry, Yang.~” Ruby giggled, pulling off her sister’s nipple and swallowing what milk was in her mouth. “But I think you’ve been producing more than usual since we started this. I’ve been drinking more and more and even giving you some, yet they only seem to be growing.” The young leader wrapped her hand around her sister’s breasts to take a physical measurement. They were indeed bigger than they were when Yang and Ruby first started this a little over a week before.   
  
“Well, that would explain why my bras have stopped fitting me whenever I try to get them on.” With a sigh, Yang gently moved Ruby off of her so she could sit up and crack her neck.   
  
“You own bras?! That’s hard to believe…” Ruby said with a giggle, moving to the side of Yang’s bed and letting her feet hang off the side. “But… I have to admit that I’m, well, a bit jealous of you, Yang.”   
  
Moving to sit beside Ruby, Yang could definitely feel the extra heft her full, and actually leaking breasts exerted on her body. “Yes, I own bras. Though I only wear them to see Velvet and Coco since they like me to put on a show, and it’s actually pretty fun.~ Though, I’m sure I can talk them into buying me more so they’ll fit better.” She listened to her sister giggle before feeling a soft pair of lips on her cheek. “What was that for, Rubes?”   
  
“Well… I can’t do what you do. I can’t make milk or have a relationship with two of the most popular girls in school… It just makes me happy you’d be willing to share something like this with me.” Something in her voice sounded brought a vibe of regret yet clear joy.   
  
“Well, Ruby, you don’t have to do what I do. You’re your own girl. Hell, if you want a relationship, what about Penny? I know she’s...different, to say the least, but you two get along pretty well, and she’s always happy to see you.” Yang thought for a moment, placing her own kiss on Ruby’s cheek. “You know what?~”   
  
“Oh, dust… Yang, what are you thinking?” The crimsonette knew just how her sister’s plans went half the time. Something good was going to result from it, but something was going to go wrong first.   
  
“You’re going to text Penny and tell her to come by for lunch. When she gets here, we’re all gonna talk and see how she’d feel about going on a date or two with you.” Stretching, Yang hopped off her bed and started getting dressed. “Well, after you text Penny, think I can get another massage? An real one? My back actually hurts a bit.”   
  


“Yeah, sure! Hold on.” Pulling out her scroll, she sent a quick message to her robotic friend.   
[Hey, Penny! You wanna come hang out with me and Yang for lunch today? We’ve been spending a lot more time together and I just think it’d be nice to see some of my other friends.]   
  
[Of course, friend Ruby! I’ll be there at noon for lunch! <3]   
  
“Well, she says she’ll be here at noon. And knowing her, that means noon on the dot.” Ruby smiled to her sister and draped some blankets on the middle of the floor for her sister. “I feel like I might end up hitting my head on something if we do it on the beds. Hope you don’t mind.~”   
  
Instantly catching on to what her sister meant, the blonde grabbed all the pillows in the dorm, setting them up to give her even more comfort during her massage. “Alrighty! I think we’re all set.” With a happy sigh, Yang laid herself onto the makeshift bed they put together and let her back stay in view for Ruby. “Ready whenever you are!~”   
  
Grabbing the massage that she had made Weiss buy to replace what was used, Ruby put a small amount onto Yang’s back and her own hand. She moved the bottle aside and made sure the oil covered her hands. With a light touch, she guiding the liquid onto her sister’s back, listening to the soft moans and groans leave her. She could feel her cheeks growing hotter as she listened to the blonde beneath her. With a smile, she gently sat down on her sister’s bubbly butt and moved her hands up to her shoulders. Giving a light squeeze on them, she heard Yang moan loudly and squirm under her to her touch. “How’s this Yang?~”   
  
“Oh, Dust, Rubes! Keep it up.~” Turning her head, she looked back as much as she could to her sister and smiled. “I don’t know what it is and how you know what to do, but just don’t stop.~” Closing her eyes once again, she smiled to herself. The feeling of Ruby’s soft hands against her skin admittedly making her wetter and more aroused by the second. After a few moments, she felt Ruby move her hair away from her neck and the cool, tingling sensation of more oil on her skin. “Oooooh~” Shivering in delight, Yang had a feeling that Ruby could feel her arousal start running down her thigh a bit.

 

That arousal grew as the massage continued, the minutes stretching on as their limited time ticked away and noon came closer. Neither girl paid much attention to it as Ruby continued to knead away her sister’s stress, increasing Yang’s relaxation and arousal at the same time. A veritable puddle of arousal formed underneath Yang as time went on, so much that Ruby couldn’t help but point it out.   
  
“Yang?~ Is there something you wanna tell me? Do you want me to flip you over now?” The younger sister asked with a hint of seduction in her tone like she had been practicing.   
  
“You already know the answer, Ruby. Flip me!~” The blonde’s command was like lighting a torch inside of her sister. She felt Ruby’s soft hands grab her sides and flip her over fast as she could. Moaning as soon as she was on her back, she, once again, felt Ruby’s hands on the underside of her breasts, gently squeezing and basically playing with them like putty. “Well, don’t you just love my tits, Rubes?~”   
  
“How can I not? Look at them!” She wrapped her lips around one of Yang’s nipples as the door to their dorm flew open, revealing Penny standing with a smile. Ruby, however, wasn’t paying attention as she just adored the taste of her soft flesh and sweet milk flooding down her throat.   
  
“Uh...Rubles…?” Yang asked, staring at the ginger android standing in the doorway. “I think Penny is here…”   
  
“Indeedy, I am, Friend Yang!” Penny’s voice rang through the room as she closed the door behind her. Ruby jolted in shock from the sudden entrance, but one of Yang’s hands kept her in place. Penny’s first reaction told Yang that she didn’t mind, so there wasn’t any reason for Ruby to stop. “Is friend Ruby trying to get some milk from you, Yang? She seems significantly distracted by your breasts.”   
  
“Yeah, Penny… Ever since she found out I can produce milk without being pregnant, she’s wanted to drink more and more every day.” Yang smiled and gently pet her sister, running her hand through her hair. “Thought it’s been a wonderful bonding time for us both whenever she does this.”   
  
“May I have a taste, Yang? I don’t have a mother, so I’ve never been able to experience it.” Penny twisted the ball of her foot on the floor, actually a bit nervous to ask and experience this. She seemed to regret the request after a moment, opening her mouth once more. “I’m sorry, maybe that was too much to-”   
  
“No, it’s okay, Penny. It’s a reasonable thing to ask, considering your best friend it attached to one of my nipples. But, sure. Come on over and have a drink.” She moaned and winced a bit, smacking the top of Ruby’s head. “Don’t bite just because you’re jealous! It’s not my fault you lost track of time!”   
  
The two listened to Ruby pout and whine as Penny stepped closer, then slowly wrapped her lips around Yang’s free nipple. The two sisters watched as the android closed her eyes and slowly started to drink the milk out of her breast like a toddler. “It’s mighty delicious, Yang! Thank you for letting me try this!” The ginger gave a slight pause before smiling to herself. “But… I have to be honest that I don’t want to stop!~”    
  
Ruby gasped in surprise as her sister moaned louder at Penny’s attention than she did her own. “Yaaang!” Her tone a clear indication that she was actually a bit hurt by Yang loving Penny’s attention. The young crimsonette could feel a small amount anger and jealousy boiling inside of her as she watched her blonde sister cradle and her friend, one who wasn’t even human, against her breast like she refused to let her stop. “I thought you loved it when I drink your milk like there is no tomorrow!”   
  
“You know damn well that I do, Rubles, but Penny’s lips are soft and cold and it just feels so good… Hell, I might stop seeing Coco and Velvet if you two can keep this up.”   
  
“Oh, I am sorry, Yang. I am not allowed to leave Father’s side for too long unescorted. I would not condone this act of affection around Ciel. I don’t think she’d like that very much.” The ginger robot’s voice was muffled against the blonde brawler’s tit, her mouth not moving far from the source of her milk as she spoke. “But, maybe once a week or so for lunch, I can convince them to let me come by.”   
  
“That sounds wonderful, Penny. Not enough for me to leave Coco and Velvet, but a wonderful idea nonetheless." She ran her hand through Penny’s hair and placed a kiss on her forehead. “Now, don’t stop drinking unless you’ve had enough. And once you have, we’ll go out to eat. How’s that sound, you two?”   
  
Ruby didn’t answer as she kissed down her sister’s body and gently nipped her thighs. With a smile, she watched as clear teeth marks began to form on Yang’s skin. Slowly, she started pulling her sister’s underwear down past her ankles and onto the floor. “You know, I wish you’d wear panties and not just boxers.”   
  
“Ruby Rose! If I want to wear boxers, I will wear boxers and nothing you say will change my mind!” Being as close as she was with Ruby, she could easily pull an authoritative sisterly tone and be joking about it.   
  
“Oh? What if I promise to eat you out every day you wear panties?~” As she teased her sister, she flicked her tongue against the brawler’s clit. “Every. Single. Day.” She buried her face into Yang’s crotch, pushing her tongue past the slick, wet folds.   
  
“Ah!~” Yang moaned out, placing a hand on the back of both Penny and Ruby’s heads. “Okay, okay! Just don’t stop, either of you! It feels so good!~” Feeling her sister’s tongue explore her inner walls as her new friend’s tongue wrap around her nipples and played with them was a feeling just like when Coco and Velvet double teamed her on a weekly basis, only something made this far better than it was with them. There was no insatiable lust, or need to please while getting a taste out of it. With Ruby and Penny, it was only her little sister trying to top her robotic friend for her affection, and deep down, for an unknown and yet fabulously arousing reason, that made it all the better.   
  
The young team leader was by far no expert when it came to having her face crammed between someone’s legs. Her only experience was reacting off of how her older sister’s body reacted to her tongue abusing certain spots. Having her mouth attached to Yang’s quivering cunt as her tongue prodded deep as it could into the hole and scraping what she could of the slick walls that greedily clung to her tongue. But, it wasn’t enough for the crimsonette, she had to find some way to make her partner feel even better than she already was. With a smile on her face, she brought two fingers up to her sister’s snatch before forcing them inside and pulling her tongue out to focus on the blonde’s special little button.   
  
They could all feel Yang’s breath hitch and body bounce as Ruby’s fingers pistoned in and out of her tight snatch at a pace that made it feel like she had activated her semblance. The blonde’s moans grew even louder, cracking her voice, as she felt Penny’s cold, metallic teeth clench down on her nipple and tug on it before letting it snap back into place with a jiggle and moving to the other breast to do the same.   
  
All the pleasure rushing through her body, sent the brawler’s mind spiraling. Even Coco and Velvet didn’t drive her this wild over something so simple and easy to do. The feeling of Ruby’s slender fingers drilling her insides, reaching as deep as they could go as her clit was assaulted by Ruby’s tongue, with even more pleasure added on by Penny yanking on her nipple with her teeth and then drinking her milk all in the same breath. It was starting to become too much for the young blonde as she could feel her mind slipping and giving into the pleasure washing over her like a tsunami. If it wasn’t easy enough to tell that she was the only one making noise in the room, she would still be the only one you could hear if passing by the room.   
  
Her moans had quickly become screams of pleasure as she could feel her orgasm building and almost overpowering her in every degree it could. “Oh, dust! I-” Her voice cut out as she paused, unable to determine if she’d even be able to say the words rushing through her brain to her own sister. She looked down in enough time to catch Ruby gazing lustfully into her eyes like it was her mission to get her off.   
  
Once again, her screams of pleasure began filling the room as her orgasm washed over her. No warning, no extra loud scream, just the feeling of her cunt convulsing around Ruby’s fingers and her chest heaving against Penny’s face as she bucked her hips and coated Ruby’s arms in her juices.    
  
Panting, she fell on her back, her breast sliding out of Penny’s mouth with a loud, wet ‘pop’. “That… Oh, dust… That felt so good…”   
  
With a smile, Ruby dove onto Penny, pinning her down and kissing her with the same kind of lust and passion as she kissed Yang. “You’ll have to come back every week so we can do this again and again, okay Penny?!~”   
  
“Okay, Ruby! Anything for you or Yang!” She smiled as she felt Ruby kiss her once again. “Though, I hate to cut this sweet moment short, I need to get going before Father worries about me.”   
  
“That’s alright, Penny! We’ll message you later.” Yang said, refusing to sit up off the floor and ruin her pleasured high.   
  
Both sisters watched the android leave the room with a smile on her face and a skip to her step. “Hey, Yang?” The younger sister started, watching the door close before turning to look at the older one.   
  
“Yeah, what’s up?”   
  
“Are you gonna leave Coco and Velvet because of us?” There was a sense of worry in her voice as she asked the tough question on her mind.   
  
“Well, I’ll talk to them about it, but I’ll say it’s Penny and Blake so they don’t freak out about us. It’s greedy, but I get to do things with them, that I’m not sure how I’d react if I did them with you.” With a soft sigh, she forced herself up and to hug her sister. “I’m not going to stop having this bonding time with you, though. Even if we have to somehow convince Weiss and Blake, I’m not going to stop. It’s nice to spend intimate time with you.”    
  
“Thanks, Yang.~” The two shared a smile and a kiss before getting up and rearranging the blankets and pillows back to normal before their teammates got back. After all, it was still their little secret.~


End file.
